


Countdown To War

by Heavenly_Pearl



Series: Adventures in Sailormoonland [14]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Manga), Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-05
Updated: 2012-04-05
Packaged: 2017-11-03 02:37:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/376172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavenly_Pearl/pseuds/Heavenly_Pearl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The guardian senshi debate what to do when Terran forces begin to attack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Countdown To War

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: "Sailor Moon" is the property of Naoko Takeuchi.
> 
> AUTHOR'S NOTE: Third place winner of the "Written in Song" challenge at the "sailormoonland" community at Livejournal. (Inspired by "Countdown" from the _X_ soundtrack.)

The Terran army descended on the Moon in droves. Mercury tried to estimate a head count with her computer in order to strategize their counterattack, but it was near impossible. Reinforcements continued to arrive at a steady rate with no signs of stopping.

"They plan to annihilate us," Mercury said in horrified awe. "I don't know how we can stop them."

"That's not good enough, Mercury!" Mars shouted. "In roughly twenty minutes, the Terrans will reach the palace. We need a plan!"

"I know, but -"

"They're only humans! With our powers, it should be easy to defeat them."

"There's too many of them, Mars. The statistical probability of us surviving, much less winning, is less than 2%."

"Well, we can't just give up!" Jupiter said, punching her fist against the palm of her hand. A shock of electric energy flowed between them. "I say we just go out there and give it all we've got. If we're going to die anyway, we might as well go out in a blaze of glory."

"What do you think, Venus?" Mars asked the only one who hadn't spoken. "You're the leader."

Venus looked up at the sound of her name, startled from her thoughts. From the moment Luna and Artemis had sounded the alarm, she'd felt a sense of dread at the impending attack, wondering if Kunzite was among those advancing toward the castle, but this was no time for that. Her loyalty lay first and foremost with the Moon Kingdom. If Kunzite had become their enemy….

Well, she knew what she had to do.

"We fight," Venus said, rising from her chair to address the others. "No matter what the odds are, no matter how hopeless it may seem, we have no other choice."

No matter how much she wished otherwise…


End file.
